Announcement for Digimon: War for RE: Ality
by Alpha-Zenith
Summary: This is only an announcement for now with some snippets. Either by this decade or the next I'll post the first chapter.


Hello one and all! I'd like to introduce myself to you viewers, whomever you may be! I am Omega-Neos/Alpha-Zenith, beginning writer and Digimon fan extraordinaire!

Introductions aside, I wanted to bring you this announcement: I will be starting a Digimon fanfic that features many a characters you've come to love and hate. The Chosen, the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, DATS, and Xros Heart (with Hunters and co.) will all be here!

Here is my reasoning for making this here story:

1\. I grew up with it, so I wanted to contribute my fair share of words to it.

2\. It's been in my life since the very beginning and it's what got me into anime in general.

and 3. It's a dream project of mine.

So, with that cleared up, I wanted to show snippets of what's been written already! _**ROLL IT!**_

* * *

_(Outside the Walls of Reality)_

_All was dark in the Unknown. No sound, no creature, nothing lived here._

_All except a single, massive egg, which lay dormant for many years._

_._

_._

_._

_Until now…_

_._

_._

_*CRACK*_

_Out of the shell came a single tentacle, followed by another, and another. More and more appeared until they formed one bestial hand, clenching over and over as if stretching._

_"It's time."_

_._

_._

_._

"_SERAPHIMON, CHERUBIMON WE NEED TO LEAVE, NOW!"_

_World 3 has gone offline permanently. Re-configuring, please wait..._

_._

_._

"_Young Damon, you and your companions need to leave the Digital World with us, __**now!**__ "_

_World 4 has gone offline permanently. Re-configuring, please wait..._

_._

_._

_All Gennai heard in his last moments of consciousness was, "You're coming with us, whether anyone likes it or not." In his arms was a small catlike Digimon that cooed out a name._

"_Mei..."_

_World 1 has gone offline permanently. Re-configuring, please wait..._

_._

_._

"_This is the threat we meant, Lunamon. If we don't gather all of the Olympos XII, all Digimon in existence will cease to exist!" Marsmon exclaimed, clearly panicking at this point. "To even stand a chance against it, you need to Digivolve into Dianamon!"_

_World 5 has gone offline permanently. Re-configuring, please wait..._

'Looks like we're teaming back up again, Spencer…'

_._

_._

"_We have to leave now! Take Grani's offer or leave it, it's your choice!"_

_World 2 has gone offline permanently. Re-configuring, please wait..._

_._

_._

_._

"_This threat was one that was thought to be a complete myth, even to the likes of GraceNovamon or other mythical Digimon. Legend has it that it was sealed away from this reality many a millenia ago by a group of Chosen, using all the power they had to do so. Their names are lost to time and space, but they still live on within this tale. The monster we're threatened by goes by the name of…..Zenithmon."_

_._

_._

"_ALLY with the DEMON LORDS?! Have you gone mad, Huanglongmon?! They killed a huge portion of us and YOU expect US to allow the Chosen to suffer their ire?!"_

_._

_._

_He grinned, "I'm not the same Marcus from five years ago, Yoshi. I've got so much to tell you."_

_She smiled, "By all means, tell me all about it. We have time to spare."_

_._

_._

_"Meicoomon, you're back?! Alphamon?! How are you in our world?!"_

_._

_._

_"Mikey, Tagiru, the Digital World is in complete danger! We need the Olympos XII's and your help!"_

_._

_._

_"Neemon, be serious for 5 minutes here! Takuya, the Celestial Digimon are here because...!"_

_._

_._

_"Janyu, what's the matter? Did something go wrong?"_

_"Shibumi, everything is going wrong! The Digital World is GONE, all of it!"_

_._

_._

_._

_**What will it be, Young Legends?**_

_._

_._

_OmniShoutmon grappled with MetalPhantomon, neither budging nor giving way on either side. 'I have to do this, for my friends and for my people!'_

_**"FLAME**__**CANNON!"**__ he roared, blasting away at his opponent. "I made a promise to Lunamon that I wouldn't lose here. Not now, not ever!"_

_._

_._

_"Get a load of this, ya ugly mug!" AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon bellowed as they clashed with Arcadiamon Ultra._

_**"ABSOLUTE ZERO!" "OMEGA BURST!"**_ _The attacks struck dead center, successful in enraging the Ultra Digimon enough to fight them for real._

_._

_._

_**Will you bring Order to this world and cage the people's freedom?**_

_._

_._

_Imperialdramon Paladin Mode swung time and time again, each slash only parrying against his opponent's. Fueled with determination to save his home, he swung once more._

_**"OMNI**__**SWORD!" **__He cleaved them in half, effectively exterminating Samuraidramon and his huge number of soldiers_

_._

_._

_"Takato, you think we can take them all?" HiAndromon asked, he and Justimon beating away at incoming Gizumon._

_"I'd say the odds are in our favor, Kazu, __**LIGHTNING JOUST!**__" Gallantmon answered, shocking another Gizumon that was sneaking up on Sakuyamon._

_._

_._

_**Or will you bring Chaos to this world, letting the primal run wild?**_

_._

_._

_"We won't let you get away with this!" Marcus shouted as he punched down 3 Gigadramon at once._

_ShineGreymon Burst Mode then slashed at them falling foes before kicking them into the others. As expected, they went off like small nukes against the army of Megadramon._

_._

_._

_"Arresterdramon, you ready to kick this up a notch?" Tagiru asked, holding his Fusion Loader at the ready._

_He chuckled, "I'm always ready for Brave Snatcher Superior Mode, Tagiru!" "Then let's do this!"_

_._

_._

_**What is your Choice, Young Legends?**_

_._

_._

_Omnimon Merciful Mode clashed with Omnimon Alter-B. Their auras emanated the same energy as their souls, both vibrant and shady._

_"We're ending this here and now!" Tai and Matt declared, more and more of their energy flowing into Omnimon Merciful Mode as they spoke._

_"Funny, we were thinking the same thing," ? and ? snarked, their energy also flowing into Omnimon Alter-B._

**"Then let's settle this, then!"** all four shouted.

.

.

We choose...

.

_**Digimon: War for RE:Ality**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Don't you realize this, Sora? Tai is MINE!"_

_"Tai doesn't belong to anyone, Meiko. And he certainly doesn't belong to YOU!"_

_"Um, can I get a say in this?"_

_**"SHUT UP, TAI! THIS IS BETWEEN SORA/MEIKO AND I!"**_

* * *

Notes:

I hope to post it before the decade ends or at least once the next decade starts! I'll see you then!


End file.
